Forever Yours
by millie-mione
Summary: Constance Hardbroom journeys to Azkaban to witness her husband's execution for the murder of Albus Dumbledore. Hear her final thoughts and feelings on the matter. Characters are not mine.
1. Chapter 1

_-Misguided Angel hanging over me_

_Heart like a Gabriel; pure and white as ivory_

_Soul like a Lucifer; black and cold like a piece of lead;_

_Misguided Angel; love you 'til I'm dead-** The Cowboy Junkies**_

You stare at him as they bring him to be executed. Your crying eyes capture his haggard face and you try to recall the young man you fell in love with all those years ago. Once his image surfaces, you know in your heart that it is impossible to regret all that you sacrificed to love him: your family's close relationship, your social status, and your good name.

He was all that you were taught to stay away from, yet you knew that he was all that you would ever need to feel safe. To be honest, things were never perfect between you two, but that was part of the charm. Through him, you became something else, something more than you ever thought you would ever be in your sheltered and monotonous existence.

Before, you were daddy's little girl, perfect little Connie. You would have walked through fire had he asked you to. After you met Severus, you came to life. You realized that you had dreams and desires, and he gave you the courage to seek them out and fulfill them.

Your mind snaps back to the present where you see those piercing black eyes. They echo the pain of his tortured soul, but wish as hard as you might, you can't follow him on this journey. Your thoughts, your emotions, and every other part of you begin to freeze as you watch the sky grow dark. The dementors begin approaching and you bow your head. You want to scream, cry out as you realize that they've come to rob him of that part you knew and cherished so dearly; that proud soul that made him your fortress, your shield against the world.

The wound in your heart tears deeper as he calls your name and gives you a brave smile of reassurance. Your heart captures that moment like a picture, but the warmth between you fades as the prison guards lead him into the courtyard and they close the door behind him. You know that it will soon be over and that you must march on bravely carrying only his memory to keep you strong, but the pain is all too real. It tears so deeply into you that all you can do is break down. The guard offers to see you away from the prison, but you refuse his help. He can't do anything for you. No one can. The one person you opened yourself to and allowed yourself to trust is now dead. You stop, turn around to face the prison gates, and pray that Severus knows that he will be your one and only and that nobody else will ever replace him in your heart for as long as you live.

_- Soul like a Lucifer, black and cold like a piece of lead. _

_Misguided Angel;' Love you 'til I'm dead._


	2. Chapter 2

_ I -Show no emotion when you start to cry;_

_Can't let you see what you mean to me;_

_When my hands are tied, and my heart's not free;_

_We're not meant to be_- b Hardest Thing I'll ever do by- 98 degrees

Although she begged and pleaded with you to stay at school, she didn't know that your departure from her was twice as difficult for you as it was for her. Over the past twenty years, you'd come to mean so much to each other. She was the guiding hand that you never knew during your life. To you, she was a rarity among all the influences in your life. True, like all the others, you both disagreed, but she never condescended you or condemned you based solely upon her opinions.

She took your vices twisted them, and reshaped them into virtues that became appreciated by everyone you came into contact with through her. You'd never ever be able to thank her enough for all that she'd done, but now, it was time to go. It was time to put the past behind you; because, the most important part of it was gone.

You look at your broom and your cat and wave goodbye to them before you set off to join a world that is as foreign to you as you are to it. You've fashioned for yourself credentials that will fit your new calling, and you've even taken to changing your appearance.

As you journey by foot to your chosen destination, you pray that you will lose yourself in this new world never to be found again. There, you hope to embrace a mindless monotony of function that will oust any moment or chance you have at partaking of introspection. Thinking of everything that has happened and of everyone you've lost will only tear you apart further.

You walk to the bus depot, and board your carriage; forever saying goodbye to the past. Goodbye, Constance Hardbroom and hello Dianne Goodfellow.


End file.
